eleven
by yrume
Summary: Renji x Hisagi One-Shot - shônen ai/yaoi/lemon, fluff, probably PWP - Hisagi falls asleep after training and is woken up by someone he actually has been awaiting for a long time - Abarai Renji.


A cold rush of wind came in together with the young man when he entered his room, quickly closing the door behind him. It was stormy outside, and for once he was glad to be done with his work for today. He sat down onto his futon, instinctively pouring himself some tea from the jug that was still beside his bed. He wouldn't drink it, though. He hadn't even intended to do so, it had just been an involuntary movement of his exhausted body he had been training all day. The tea was cold, anyway. He had made it this morning, and due to his usual lack of time, he hadn't done the dishes yet.

A yawn escaped the guy's mouth and he leaned back, brushing his black strands out of his face, closing his eyes. Just for a minute, he told himself, or maybe two. Just a little rest. He didn't want to go to sleep yet. He was waiting for somebody. Somebody from another squad. Unfortunately, this very somebody hadn't been one hundred percent sure if he would be able to come. "If I have the time", he had said, and then he had walked away.

"Damn", the black haired male now cursed himself. He really should have made a proper appointment rather than such a loose one. There he was, tired to death and already sprawled out on the bet, yet forcing himself to stay awake for a visitor that would probably never appear. But he really needed to see him. He needed to talk to him about something. He needed to… to…

"Just one minute", he mumbled to himself, "or maybe two…" And off his mind went for a little nap.

Of course he was lying there for more than one minute. When his dark eyes opened again, it was dark around him, and a rush of hot air hitting his face made him turn his head. The irritation on his skin would have made him jump if he hadn't been that exhausted.

He opened his eyes some more, trying to accustom to the darkness in his room and see what was in front of him. Once he had identified the source of his irritation, his mouth formed a weary smile.

"Re… Renji…"

He tried to sit up in order to face his visitor properly, but was kept from doing so by a strong hand wrapping tightly around his throat, pushing him down.

"If I were a hollow, you'd be dead now."

The black haired shinigami swallowed hard against the rough fingers. He knew this was just a game, a kind of friendly lecture maybe, nothing to be taken seriously – but Renji did have a point there.

"I… I would've sensed you if you were a hollow", he mumbled, "and they usually don't appear all that much here in the…"

Wait – what was he doing here? Was he actually justifying himself for being asleep at home? In the end – _apologizing_ to bold Renji?

He angrily batted away the redhead's hand, pushing against him until he was sitting up and facing him, glaring at him. He was awake, at last.

"Anyway, how the heck did you manage to come in here?", he huffed at the other man, who was snickering in a rather amused manner.

"Your door was wide open", he explained, "well, maybe not _wide_ open, but – yeah, open."

The black haired shot him another glare. Could it be that…? No, he hadn't been _that_ tired, had he?

Renji laughed. "Now what's with that scary face? I'm just worried about your safety, Hisagi-sempai. But if you want me to go, that's fine with me. I had a long day, too…"

"No! Please stay."

Hisagi blushed deeply. He hadn't wanted to grab Renji's arm all of a sudden. But that was what he was doing right now, tightly gripping the other guy's black sleeve to keep him from leaving. He had asked him to pay him a visit, after all, and now that he was here, he wouldn't let him go already.

"I… I need to talk to you", he said, letting go of the clothes of the other man, who was giving him one of his smirks.

"Talking is overrated", he said, moving closer towards his opponent, "actions speak much louder than words sometimes."

His face was close. Dangerously close.

Hisagi's heart started beating slightly faster. Was this what he had been waiting for? What he had wished for? It was happening fast, so fast… Renji's lips brushing against his, his breath on them again, a hand reaching out for his face – this was too much.

Hisagi turned his head, an instinctive movement again, facing away from the red haired guy who was so cheekily – well – _attacking_ him. He was confused, way more than he had been before all this. He wanted this, he was pretty sure about that, but yet he couldn't allow himself to relax. It had been such a long time since he had been close to someone else, and what made things even more confusing, it had always been girls back then.

"Shy, Hisagi-sempai?", Renji smirked.

"Don't call me that."

The dark eyes were back at the other guy, glaring at him yet again. It sounded wrong, almost like a mock name coming from the other shinigami in this odd situation.

Abarai Renji… tall, muscular, fit, and somewhat mysterious, too. Was it due to his many tattoos? His long, crimson hair? Hisagi didn't know, but he had always considered him attractive, sexy to the bone. And the fact that he obviously knew how good-looking he was only added to this sexiness.

It had been a mistake to look him straight in the eye again. Renji moved closer much faster than before, and this time, his hand reached its goal before the other male could react, roughly grabbing his chin and holding it in place before bringing their lips together.

It wasn't a real kiss, just a short touch, but yet it was so intense Hisagi pulled back again.

"Re… Renji…"

"Hisagi-san…"

The redhead couldn't help but go in for a full assault now. He moved as close as possible to the other guy, taking away all the space he might probably have used as a possibility to escape, slowly pushing him down onto the futon while bringing his lips back onto his. This time, Hisagi replied the kiss, his tongue shyly flicking out and starting to explore Renji's mouth.

Ginger, the black haired male thought, he tasted of ginger, and also somewhat alcoholic, or was that just his imagination? Either way, this was good. Odd, but good. Renji was over him, hungrily stealing one kiss after another while firmly pinning him to the bed, making sure he wouldn't pull back anymore.

Gods, this was such a turn-on. Of course, if he had wanted to, he could have pushed him away easily. Renji was slightly taller and more muscular, but that didn't actually mean he was stronger. He was just more – _massive_ than Hisagi, whose body was rather lean and slim, his arms a bit thicker, his hands a bit bigger, his shoulders a bit wider than those of the black haired shinigami.

But even though he would have been able to resist, Hisagi didn't. He was actually enjoying this, the feeling of being overpowered, immobilized by the firm grip around his wrists, Renji's heavy body on top of his.

When they finally broke the kiss, both of them were panting, staring at each other while trying to catch their breath.

"This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it?", Renji asked, and Hisagi nodded.

"K-kind of", he said, his face flushing red.

"Then why so shy?", Renji asked again, "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

He let go of the other's wrists, supporting his own weight with one hand while the other one moved up to the black strands, slowly brushing them out of their owner's face. He smiled at the reaction, Hisagi almost purring at the gentle touch. His hair was thicker than his, pitch black and pretty spiky, yet somewhat soft to the touch.

"I… I dunno", he said now, stumbling Renji for a moment until he obviously remembered that he had asked a question.

Maybe it was because he was a guy. Maybe because it had been ages since his last kiss. Or maybe it was because he knew he was much less experienced than this guy. Renji was popular with most girls and also with some guys, and judging from what Hisagi knew about him, he wasn't the guy who let chances go by. He apparently knew what he was doing there. The way his fingers moved through his black hair, so gently, so softly – he was _seducing_ him, quite simply.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of", Renji repeated. The smirk had vanished from his face and was replaced by a rather serious expression.

"Hisagi-san", he said then, "you're so… so…"

_Annoying?_, Hisagi thought, _Stupid? Inexperienced? Shy? Half-baked? Hard to read? Clumsy? Silly? Dense?_

"Weird?", he said, trying to sum it up, but Renji shook his head.

"Beautiful."

The black haired male held his breath. He had imagined him saying this so many times, but actually hearing it was totally different. His face was burning red for sure, his heart pounding against his ribs. Almost too late he noticed Renji's hand moving towards his cheek, and in another involuntary movement he grabbed his wrist, stopping him the very second before his hand would have met his face.

This was going too far. Kissing was fine with him, stroking his hair was more than okay, too, but touching him _there_… that was too much.

Renji frowned at him, but made no attempt at breaking free. "Hisagi", he just said, "I won't say it again."

Say it again? What did he mean? What was it again he had said before? That he was beautiful. And that there was nothing to be… to be ashamed of. Was that what was bugging him? Shame? Had Renji read him so well? Shame… Embarrassment… Day by day carrying around the sign of failure, of defeat, clearly visible to anyone approaching him… Damnit, Renji was right.

Hisagi's grip finally loosened, his eyes closing at what was about to come. Nothing to be ashamed of, right, especially not in front of this guy, who had just tackled and kissed him without even asking permission.

The black haired shinigami flinched when Renji's fingers finally made contact with his scar. It didn't hurt, of course not, at least not physically. It just brought back memories, memories he wasn't too fond of. But Renji's hand was gentle, so gentle, tracing down the three lines that had once been cut across his face so brutally, and the moment he had feared a second ago suddenly became the most intimate he had ever experienced.

"You're shaking", Renji stated, another smirk audible in his voice, "are you nervous?"

"Ex… excited", Hisagi mumbled, slightly distracted by smooth fingers tracing his collarbone. Since he had fallen asleep right there, he was still wearing his uniform, revealing only his arms and a small part of his chest. Renji slowly pulled at the cloth, forcing it open some more to gain sight at Hisagi's body.

"Excited, huh", he said, "me too."

The black haired male let out a gasp when hot lips made contact with his left shoulder, planting a row of small kisses onto his sensitive skin. His whole body was shaking, shivering with nervousness, as if he had never been touched before. Renji's mouth quickly moved up to his face again, sinking in for another passionate kiss before his fingers went back to work. Slowly, but without hesitation he parted the two sides of Hisagi's haori, curiously exploring every inch of skin he revealed with both his eyes and his hands.

"Damn, you're sexy", he whispered, while his counterpart only gave him a sigh as a reply, squirming and shifting under the touch.

"R… Renji…"

His eyes suddenly opened wide, one of his hands grabbing strands of silky red hair.

"I'm not gay", he said, "but I think I'm in love with you, Renji-kun."

The addressed chuckled, despite his hair being pulled at roughly.

"Guess that makes you gay, then", he snickered, red eyes sparkling with amusement.

"No, I'm not!"

Hisagi's upper body had moved upwards, his chest clashing against Renji's, two dark orbs flickering when he gave his hair another sharp tug. The redhead couldn't suppress a small cry of pain, but then he laughed again.

"Hey, hey, calm down", he said, "it's not my fault, and it's not that terrible."

He tried to remove Hisagi's hands from his head, but the fingers were tangled tightly in his hair, causing him to yelp when he moved too fast. Damnit, hair-pulling sure was unfair.

"You don't need to tell anybody about your sexual orientation", he now said, "and even if it should become necessary one day, you can still hide behind that _bisexual_ label."

He couldn't help but smirk once again at the other male. Why was he so worried about all this? No one would ever get to know about it, and even if there should be rumors one day, it was still none of their business. This was what was considered privacy.

Hisagi seemed to calm down, his hand letting go of Renji's hair while his body sank back to the futon.

"Okay", he said, "okay… you got a point there."

"Fine." So he was finally believing him.

Geez. Somehow, it was cute how the black haired shinigami behaved. He wanted this, no doubt about it, but his mind and body still seemed to disagree a bit. Maybe he should be a bit more careful with him.

"Might I go on, then?", Renji asked, not really sure himself if this was a serious question or not.

"Uh-huh."

Hisagi's face flushed red again. Something within him told him that this was wrong, that he wasn't the type of guy to do something like this – but it felt _so_ good. Renji's hands were all over him, stroking him slowly, cautiously, tracing the shape of his body, his muscles, all the way down to his belly and back up to his chest. This guy was really skilled. The touch of his soft fingers was both relaxing and exciting him, his body slowly but constantly heating up.

This was getting really dangerous. As thoroughly as Renji had been exploring his body, there were a lot of spots he hadn't touched yet, some of which Hisagi knew would push him over the edge of silence. He had been quiet until now, panting, but not uttering too many sounds, but he knew that this could change any second. And as if Renji had read his thoughts, exactly this was what happened next; Hisagi's body arching off the bed, small shockwaves of ecstasy shooting through his every nerve when a finger gently brushed across his right nipple.

"Ughhh…"

Renji chuckled to himself. He hadn't expected to hear such a sound from his colleague. He had come across troubled moans and growls from the black haired shinigami in battle, when he had been in pain, but those pleasured sighs were something totally different.

"Like that?", he teased, repeating the movement once more on the other side of Hisagi's body. The reaction was the same, a low moan escaping the other male's lips, his body trembling with excitement.

"_So_ sexy", Renji whispered, letting his finger slide down the heated skin, stopping right above the belly button. He opened the sash of Hisagi's haori, eventually gaining full access to his upper body. But he didn't take any advantage of it. Not yet.

"Want more?", he asked with a smirk, eyeing up every tiny detail of the other man's body.

"Y… yeah", Hisagi whispered, "please…"

Red eyes were burning a whole into his face, staring, making him feel slightly uneasy and very, very vulnerable.

"Where do you want me to touch you?", Renji asked, his fingers drawing circles on his counterpart's stomach, "What do you want me to do?"

Hisagi blinked. Could it really be that Renji was at his limits? That he didn't have any more ideas? No, that was not it. This was a game, and he knew it. But – Gods, this was too much. He had had this goddamned hard-on since Renji had first kissed him, getting worse with every single touch, and now he asked him what to do next? This was cruel, really. As if he had ever had the guts to… to tell him… to show him… or was it really that difficult?

Hisagi swallowed hard, his heart racing in his chest, and then he just did it. He grabbed Renji's hand that was still on his belly, and in a sudden movement he pushed it down, pressing it right onto his groin. His face was burning with embarrassment, his mouth dry as the desert, but he couldn't suppress another moan when he felt warm fingers down there, increasing his body temperature by at least five degrees in an instant.

Renji just laughed.

"Oh dear", he said, "someone's ready to go."

He gently squeezed the bulb in the other's pants, enjoying the sight of dark eyes flickering in an almost pink face. Gods, he was cute, obviously still embarrassed of his excitement, yet so incredibly sexy.

"R… Renji…"

Red eyes opened wide in surprise as hands pulled at his haori, a scared face impatiently reaching up for another kiss. And then it was his turn to moan. Hisagi's hands felt hot against his body, which was slightly wet from the rain outside, pulling the cloth off his shoulders, his arms, revealing his tattooed skin without hesitation. He liked being shirtless. Hell yes, he did. And those hungry dark eyes wandering across his body made him feel even better.

Another kiss on his lips, his name whispered into his ear, and Renji went wild. He couldn't be cautious anymore, he couldn't even _think_, he was just eyes and hands and tongue. He wanted him so badly… he wanted him to be his.

Hisagi yelped when his mate started to get rough. His hands were all over him, underneath his haori, slipping inside his hakama, taking away his breath and his senses. The redhead's body was getting more and more heavy now, pressing down onto his, hips rubbing against his, making Renji moan. Lips started to search for his skin again, kissing his ear, his neck, a tongue licking at him, and then suddenly there were teeth, biting down hard at Hisagi's shoulder.

The black haired male yelled, louder than he had intended, more out of surprise rather than pain. But still, it hurt. Renji's teeth were quite sharp, and they cut into his flesh deeper with every second as his body convulsed.

"Renji, damnit, that fucking hurts", he said, but the other male only grunted. He didn't let go, and he didn't move anymore, his teeth clamped down at his counterpart's flesh.

Hisagi's heart started racing again. The hand in his pants still felt good, but the rest did not. This was way too rough, and the biting really hurt, making tears appear in the dark eyes of his.

"R… Renji", he said, his voice almost a whisper, "you're hurtin' me… please stop…"

His hands moved towards the tattooed chest, trying to push away the muscular man, and eventually, the redhead moved. Teeth were removed as he sat up, giving the black haired shinigami a puzzled look.

"Hisagi-san", he slowly asked, "I hurt you?"

Dark eyes widened in surprise. "You bit me, you moron!", their owner huffed, "Yeah, that fucking hurt!"

Now it was Renji's face that went red, hands helplessly covering his eyes. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry, I lost it there."

"And stop calling me that already, will ya", Hisagi added, huffing at the other male.

Renji tilted his head to the side. "What should I call you, then?", he asked, still blushing.

"How about my first name, for starters?"

The black haired stared at the other male, trying to get what was wrong with him. He looked a bit guilty, but not really regretful, a rather relaxed expression on his face.

"Oh dear", Hisagi mumbled, "did you just…?"

Of course. The convulsing, the groan, that had to be it. That bastard. On _top_ of him.

Renji grinned. "But I'm still hot", he said with a smirk, "what about you, _Shuu_?"

Hisagi snorted. The change of addressing him hadn't helped much – he was still mocking him. And what a stupid question. He was still hard, maybe even more than before, and even the pain on his shoulder didn't help. On the contrary – the thought of Renji having lost control to a point where he unintentionally bit him somehow turned him on.

The wolfish grin was back on the redhead's face. "May I help you with that?"

He tugged at the hakama, pulling it down, and for once, Hisagi didn't resist. There was still some shame, some embarrassment, but he was so hot he didn't really care. He wanted this to happen. Now he did. He wanted Renji to look at him, to touch him, to please him. He wanted the same release he had had.

The pants were gone faster than expected, and he couldn't help but let out a gasp when cool air hit his erection. Renji bent down to him with another smirk, the cloth of his kimono tickling his skin. He started stroking his thighs, making him sigh, the tingling sensation spreading up higher – but when those hands suddenly started spreading his legs, Hisagi jumped.

"H-hey", he said, voice shaky now, "you're not gonna… you know… are ya?"

He was fine with hands on his body by now, he didn't mind lips or a tongue, either, but _this_ was a thing he couldn't imagine. He wasn't ready for that. Not tonight.

Renji chuckled.

"I figured you'd say that", he said, "it'd be your first time, neh?"

Hisagi froze, not sure what to do. He wanted him, but he didn't want this, and for a moment, he wondered if Renji would get reckless again. But this time, he did not.

"It's fine", he smiled, "if you don't want, I won't."

He brushed the black strands out of his lover's face, whispering into his ear.

"But", he said, "I'm gonna give you the best hand job you ever had."

Hisagi almost choked on his own spit. He had thought he couldn't get any harder, but Renji's words told him otherwise.

"You okay with that, _Shuu_?", the redhead asked, adding another wicked smirk.

"S-stupid qu…"

There was no helping it. His brain seemed to have turned into some sort of jelly, as well as his limbs and also his tongue.

Renji turned around, facing away from him and sitting down onto his stomach with his back to him, his legs to either side of the mattress to support his weight.

"Oh Gods… oh _Gods_", Hisagi panted, a row of small moans escaping his lips.

The redhead laughed, looking back over his shoulder. "Hey", he said, "I haven't even touched you yet."

"B-but you will in a sec…"

"Oh yeah. That's right."

And then he did, wrapping his fingers around him and starting to move, slowly at first, and very, very gently.

Renji chuckled to himself. He hadn't expected him to be _that_ hard, although he knew he had turned him on quite a bit. He had to be really sensitive around the nipples. Or maybe it had been the bite. Anyway, he really liked him that way, and he really liked making him feel good.

Hisagi couldn't help but moan under the touch. This guy was an expert. A genius. Never had his own hand felt as delicious as Renji's on his body, not even when he had been thinking about _him_. Never had such a warmth spread through his body, this very hand doing wonderful things to him, even though it didn't do much. It just slid up and down his length, but it felt so intense, so good he couldn't keep quiet.

"Damn, Shuuhei, I didn't know you were so vocal", Renji said, his mind going blank. He hadn't imagined this would be that sexy. He hadn't imagined this to be that good. This black haired guy was like hot wax in his hands, and it actually turned him on like fuck. He had already had his own fun a few minutes ago, but nonetheless he started to get hard again. The sight of the shivering, moaning figure beneath him was just too much.

Hisagi himself felt like going brain-dead. All he could focus on was that hand on his cock, sending him to heavens of pleasure he had never been to before. He could hear himself uttering strange strangled sounds whenever Renji's fingers altered their position, exciting him more and more with every single stroke. Two digits wandered down, caressing his balls, making him want to bite his own hand in order not to scream.

Why the heck was he so sensitive down there? Sure, it had been a long, long while since he had had a girl, but it was not as if he didn't please himself whenever he had the chance to, so he should be kind of used to the touch – but this was different. Those hands pleasing him, both strong and gentle at the same time, led by their owner with utmost precision, gripping him just right, perfectly right, causing sensations he had never experienced before; and there was this body in front of him, a strong back full of tattoos, covered by crimson hair, reminding him that it wasn't a random person doing this to him but Abarai Renji, fukutaichou of the sixth division of Soul Society, and – his secret love.

"Hey, Shuu", the redhead now said, "there's something I wanna know."

The addressed struggled to produce a 'what', surprised at what was about to come.

"On a scale from one to ten, with ten being your orgasm…" – Renji paused, and Hisagi blinked – "…how close would you say you are?"

The black haired shinigami blinked again, dumbfounded by the question. He had never thought about that so far, and he actually found it quite hard to tell.

"I… I dunno", he said, "s-seven, maybe?"

He was hot, yet he wasn't quite there, but _how_ close he was, he didn't really know.

"Seven", Renji laughed, "and I haven't even started."

Without warning, he picked up speed, making the young male beneath him moan.

"Okay, Shuuhei, listen up", the redhead said, still keeping up the pace, "I want you to keep telling me. No matter if the number goes up or down, I wanna know how horny you are."

He turned back to his lover whose face was deep red, obviously ashamed by his direct words.

"Can you do that for me, Shuu?"

Dark eyes fluttered close when Renji squeezed his cock, fingers gently rubbing its base.

"Y-yeah, I'll try", the black haired male hissed, forcing himself not to moan again.

"Now that's a good boy."

The redhead continued stroking his lover, adding a bit more of the technique he had been improving over the years. He couldn't really explain what he was doing or how he was doing it – he just did. Surprisingly, it worked for almost all guys he had pleased so far. And it definitely worked for Hisagi Shuuhei as well. His body was arching up under him, shuddering with excitement, and then there were those moans again, even higher and louder than before.

"Feels good?", Renji asked, trying to look back at his mate.

"Y-yeah", his counterpart panted, "eight…"

"What?"

"Eight", Hisagi repeated, "on your scale…"

Dark eyes met red ones, hazy and flickering with excitement, making Renji chuckle.

"It's _your_ scale, actually", he said, turning his head back to the spot his hands were working on. With a smirk invisible to the other male he bent down, opening his mouth and teasingly lapping at the head of his cock, making him jump.

"Oh _fuck_", Hisagi gasped, throwing his head back with his eyes closed. Renji's hands had felt more than good, but his tongue down there almost pushed him over the edge. He hadn't been sure about this scale-thing before, but now he was – he was close, very close.

"Nine", he managed to say, ready for it to become a ten any second. But then, there was nothing.

Hisagi let out a groan. The tongue had left his cock and the hand had stopped moving, leaving him dangling on the edge of orgasm itself.

"More", he moaned, "just a little more…"

He moved his hips, trying to thrust into the other male's hand, but he let go of him completely now, leaving him bucking against nothing.

"Renji", he gasped, "I… I'm not quite there…"

"I know."

Hisagi let out a whine. "Wh-what?", he asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"I love to play with horny boys like you", Renji said, "I love to tease."

The black haired male made another one of those noises, sounding angry and really confused. "I… I don't like being teased…"

This had been such a wonderful experience. He wanted it to go on. _Now_.

"Oh yes, you do."

Renji finally went back to touching him, his fingers softly feathering across his inner thigh, barely making contact with his skin.

"When jerking off", the redhead said, "most people do it at a really high speed."

His hand moved up a few inches, gently caressing the other's balls with his thumb, earning him another low moan.

"Which is a pity", he continued, "since doing it slowly increases the pleasure so much."

The moan was followed by a small whimper.

"Renji, please…"

"Oh dear. Looks like you can't take the slow way."

Renji grabbed his lover's cock again firmly, starting to pump it again like he had done before, fingers slightly altering their position after each stroke.

"Like that better, huh?"

"Fuck, yeah", the addressed hissed, throwing back his head once again, "just like this…"

"Mhh. Fine. Don't forget about the scale, though."

"But you…", Hisgai said between gasps, "you ain't gonna do… do _that_ again… are ya?"

"Do what?"

"S… stop… when I'm…"

"Hmm", Renji grunted, "since you don't like being teased…"

His fingers increased their speed notably, causing his counterpart to continue moaning.

"Mhhkay", he sighed, "s-six. And now… shut your mouth already, will ya."

The readhead turned his head back again, only to see a sweating, trembling Hisagi with closed eyes, his hands clutching the blankets beneath his heated body.

"I'd rather not", Renji said, "if I do shut my mouth, how am I supposed to suck your dick?"

And before the black haired shinigami could even think about what he had just said, he had bent down and put his lips around his arousal, a skilled tongue encircling its head.

The reaction, or so the redhead thought, was priceless. Hisagi's body jerked, bucking his hips involuntarily while a hot hand was placed onto the low of Renji's back, trying to get hold of the person pleasing him, his fingernails already leaving small marks.

The redhead almost purred when he felt the touch on his own body. Oh, yes, he liked it rough, he really did. He didn't mind scratches and bitemarks and the like as long as they were caused by someone he really liked. And he most definitely liked Shuuhei. The noised he made were such a fucking turn-on he simply couldn't stop causing them. His lips started moving down his length and back up again, slowly picking up speed.

He was hard, rock hard, and he tasted of pre-cum, a taste Renji loved. It was sexy, really. Everything about this guy was sexy.

The redhead wet his fingers a little when moving his mouth up again, gently playing with Hisagi's balls again, knowing it would feel like there were actually two tongues at work.

"The… the fuck…"

Yes. No one could resist this particular touch. He loved to do it to himself every now and then, and he hadn't met one single guy in his life who didn't like it.

Hisagi's gasps became more eratic soon, his whole body twitching with excitement, when the lips were suddenly removed from his cock and replaced by Renji's hand again, continuing to stroke him at the exact same speed.

"Mhh", he said, licking his lips, "all nice 'n wet now, just how I like it."

The feeling of Renji's hand moving was indeed more intense now that his length was covered with saliva and his own fluids, and he could hardly keep himself from moaning anymore.

"You haven't forgotten about our scale, have you?", the redhead asked with a smirk, gently pinching his thigh.

"N-no", Hisagi panted, "it… it's an eight now…"

"You skipped seven", Renji said.

"There… was no seven…"

He let out a few gasps, his face flushed even more than before, making his lover grin.

"Sure it isn't a nine yet?"

"Y-yeah… no… I… I don't fucking know… ahh…"

The red haired lieutenant chuckled to himself as he sped up his movements, pumping his lover's cock really fast now. If it hadn't been a nine already, he had made it one now, that was for sure.

"Oh _Gods_, Renji… Renji…"

The black haired male couldn't stop saying his name, moaning it, gasping it, while impatiently thrusting into his hand.

"Please, Renji…", he asked, "please don't stop this time… p-please let me cum…"

Perfect. Just perfect. His lover was begging him to get release. This was too good a chance.

Hisagi's body moved into an upright position instantly, a frustrated howl coming from deep inside his throat. The hand had left his cock again, and this time he had been even closer to orgasm than the last time.

"Y-you bastard", he whined, "fucking sadist!"

Renji was still sitting on his lap with his back to him, snickering quietly. Hisagi grabbed the crimson hair again, clawed the tattooed shoulder with his hand, but nothing helped fighting this nasty feeling, the deep frustration of being denied the release he so urgently needed.

Although his hair was being pulled and his shoulder being hurt, Renji was still chuckling, obviously enjoying the teasing to the fullest.

This was too much. He couldn't take this. He didn't care anymore if Renji touched him or not, he just needed to cum. Now.

Hisagi's right hand left the other male's body, wriggling its way down his hips and across his thigh, approaching his own arousal, ready to bring himself off – but his counterpart was faster. Renji grabbed him by the wrist roughly, pinning his hand to the side. Before he could even think about using his other hand, it got the same treatment, Renji bringing it down on the mattress in an instant. Hisagi whined, trying to escape the other male's grip, but he didn't even think about letting him go, leaning back and pressing down his full weight onto his wrists.

"Now, now."

Two crimson orbs were directed at him again, an amused grin accompanying their look.

"Such an impatient, naughty boy."

Hisagi's voice was more than whiny now, huffing and complaining.

"Y-you promised…"

"I promised to let you cum this time? Ah, bullshit. All I promised is that you'd get the best hand job you ever had, and that promise I'll keep."

Hisagi tried to get what Renji was implying, but he couldn't. His brain wasn't like jelly anymore, it was liquid. He couldn't think clearly. All he could think about was his cock. It was so hard it hurt, and it was constantly sending commands to his brain, commands to cause friction, to touch, to do _anything_ in order to find release.

"You like to have control, don't ya?", Renji asked, his voice low and sexy.

"Yeah…"

The room was blurring in front of his eyes, his mind overflown with confusion. _Friction_.

"And you really, really hate losing that control."

"Yeah…"

His head sagged down onto Renji's shoulder, crimson hair brushing against his flushed face. _Friction_.

"But… actually, this is was turns you on the most."

His wrists started to feel numb. He hated him, hated that guy in front of him. He was so sexy, he smelt so good, but he made him feel so vulnerable, so guilty, so… naughty.

"Losing control turns you on. Being submissive turns you on. Isn't that right?"

Oh Gods, he was going to burst. Right here and now. He was going to cum just by hearing what Renji said if he didn't touch him immediately.

The redhead turned his head even more, staring at his lover's pink face.

"Oh damn, babe, you should see yourself", Renji purred, "I think I've never seen you that desperate ever before. You want to kill me right now, don't you? You want to slap my face, but you can't. You want to push me away, but you can't. Oh, and… you want to cum… but you can't."

The tear rolling down the black haired shinigami's cheek puzzled Renji for a second. Hisagi had started whimpering into his ear, sounding very, _very_ needy.

"Shuuhei", Renji asked, "I'm not torturing you… am I?"

Hisagi leered at him, his eyes hazy.

"I'm horny", he slurred, almost drooling at his lover's shoulder.

He felt like he was drunk or something. The feelings of frustration, of need were still there, but Renji was right – he liked them. He liked being submissive. He liked being controlled.

The redhead looked a bit guilty as he bent back his head.

"I love you, Shuu."

He felt sorry for having teased him so much. It had been their first time, after all. While sinking into a kiss again, he slowly let go of Hisagi's hands, but instead of getting hit or something, they wrapped around his torso from behind, stroking his skin and pulling him close.

Hisagi broke from the kiss with a gasp when Renji's hand started touching again. He had grabbed his erection again, giving it a few strokes before pumping it quickly again, the tip of his thumb moving across its head every now and then. It felt even better than before now that he was so close to his lover, moaning and panting and sighing into his ear.

Renji kissed him, kissed his cheek, his neck, every part of his he could reach, making it hard for him to breathe. He dug his fingers into the tattooed flesh, trying to cope with the heat that was building up inside his belly, the first indication of orgasm approaching him.

"Gonna keep my promise now", Renji whispered, and with a twist of his hand, he made Shuuhei groan, hot breath hitting his shoulder as his body convulsed.

"Ten."

The world seemed to have stopped spinning for a second. Every muscle in his body went rigid, his mind totally blank, and then waves of pleasure started flooding through him, making him shake heavily as he came all over Renji's hand, which was still fondling him. Only a few moments later his brain reminded him to draw breath, leaving him gasping for air while his body relaxed.

The redhead couldn't help licking his fingers once he was done. He turned around when Hisagi's grip loosened a bit, getting up from his lap and holding him tight.

He was still trembling, his body glistening with sweat, his black hair hanging down in sticky strands.

Renji gave him another kiss, gently stroking his still flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry I teased you so much, Shuu", he said, "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"That was a tough start", Hisagi said, "and at some point, I really wanted to hit you. But… this was definitely the best hand job I had so far."

Renji's wolfish grin was back. "And blow job, too."

"Yeah, probably", Hisagi continued, "but one thing's for sure. That scale of yours…"

Crimson eyes looked into dark ones in surprise. "Huh? What about it? It's just a game. We don't need to do this again if you didn't like… Ouch!"

The last sentence had earned him a smack on the head, confusing him even more.

"That's not what I meant", Hisagi grinned, "I like that scale. I'm just telling you it's a bit off."

"Huh?", Renji drawled, "Off?"

"Yeah."

The black haired male moved as close as he could, playfully licking his counterpart's ear before whispering his reply into it.

"Because that last bit… was certainly an eleven."


End file.
